Tresune: The Thirteenth Month
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: We all know about the 13th of the 8th month and AkuRoku day, But what if there was a 8th of the 13th month...? AkuRoku oneshot


K so today was one of those omginspiration! kind of days. SO. If this gets written quickly enough then there will be some What-Iffing it up. 8D

…This could take longer than I thought. My computer is fighting me tooth and nail over _everything._ Sigh.

"talk" _think_ ((moi))

**Tresune: The Thirteenth Month**

Roxas groaned as his alarm went off. Groaning, he rolled out of bed, planting his feet semi-solidly on the floor. As he went to the closet to grab a new coat for breakfast, a thought occurred to him. _Hmm. It should be New Years Day today, considering we partied forever last night. _He went over to throw away his calendar, when he noticed that there was another page to flip. _Maybe it's one of those 16-month ones…_ He was surprised when he saw that there was a whole new month.

"Tresune?" Roxas wondered aloud. "What the hell is Tresune? Maybe Axel will know…"

((::insert trek to Axel's room::))

Roxas let himself into Axel's room to find that it was still dark inside. He decided that Axel needed a wakeup call. He unceremoniously threw himself over the lump on the bed.

"Axel!" he yelled, shaking the older Nobody. Axel groaned and tried to roll over, but to know avail.

"What the hell Roxas…? It's early…"

"What day is it?"

"What the hell kinda question…? It's the eighth of Tresune…"

Roxas blinked. "What's Tresune?"

Axel opened one eye and grinned sleepily, yawning. "Oh come on Roxy, ever been to kindergarten? November, December, Tresune, January, February…?"

Roxas thought back to his months. "No….December definitely comes right before January…"

Axel laughed, fully awake now. "You're such an idiot. You must have drank too much last night…"

Roxas continued to think. "So there's thirteen months?"

"Duh."

"And it's the eighth of said thirteenth month today…right?"

"That it is."

"So…" Roxas said deviously, leaning closer to Axel, "that means that it is Roxas/Axel day today…?"

Axel blinked and remained silent, eyes going cross-eyed as Roxas continued moving closer.

"So that means," Roxas whispered, "that _you're_ my bitch." Axel's eyes widened as Roxas placed a searing kiss on Axel's lips and pressed his hips firmly into Axel's. Axel hissed and kissed back just as fervently, opening his mouth to explore Roxas' mouth, but Roxas beat him to the punch and led Axel through the kiss. Axel broke for breath, panting.

He smiled. "Do we really have to go downstairs for breakfast today?"

Roxas laughed. "Of course we do. Come on, get dressed, its going to be a _fun_ day." As Roxas stood up, a brilliantly devious idea occurred to him. "Wait. Stay in bed. We'll eat breakfast here."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Here?"

Roxas nodded. "Yep. I'll be right back," he said, going downstairs to the cafeteria.

------((fast forward!))----

Roxas returned within a few minutes carrying a steaming plate of bacon and scrambled eggs. "I told the Superior that you weren't feeling good this morning, but you would still be upyou're your missions as usual," Roxas said dismissively as he entered the room. Axel nodded, hsi mouth watering as he followed the plate's every move.

Roxas grinned evilly. "You hungry?" Axel nodded vigorously as Roxas sat down on the bed across from him and took a fork, cutting off a small amount of egg.

"Open wide," he said, poking the fork towards Axel. Axel snorted.

"Come on, Rox, I'm not two. Let me eat!"

"Whose bitch are you today?"

Axel sighed. "_Yours._ And here I thought this was going to be fun," Axel sighed.

Roxas laughed and continued to alternate feeding himself and Axel. When they were finished, Axel rolled out of bed and got dressed. "We only have one mission today," Axel said, grinning, "Twilight Town Patrol."

Roxas smiled and summoned a portal.

----------((To Twilight town!))------

Roxas smiled happily as he ate his Sea Salt ice cream on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town with Axel in a comfortable silence. _This is the life,_ Roxas thought, sighing happily. _Nothing _ever_ happens in Twilight Town…or maybe…_

_Roxas has that devious grin on his face again,_ Axel noticed, looking over at his counterpart. "What?" he asked between bites, "you look like you want to take over the Land of the Dragons or something…"

"Do you think it would be fun to have sex on the clock tower?"

Axel choked on his ice cream. "_What?_ You're having some _crazy_ thoughts today…" he commented, his cheeks pinking slightly.

"It's not every day that it's the 8th of Tresune you know…" Roxas whispered, coming closer to Axel, "Don't you want to have sex on the clock tower?"

Axel gulped as Roxas came closer to him, straddling his waist. "I-I don't see why not…"

"Good then." Roxas said as he forcefully kissed Axel, slowly lowering them down onto the floor of the clock tower. Roxas quickly took control, planting slow kisses down Axel's jaw.

"You're really, _really,_ taking a liking to this aren't you," Axel gasped. Roxas nipped his collarbone and continued his descent lower, unzipping Axel's cloak all the way. He blinked as he realized that Axel wasn't wearing a shirt under it.

"Quite daring today, aren't we?" Roxas murmured against Axel's abdomen. Axel shivered as Roxas placed butterfly kisses on his abs, slowly unbuttoning Axel's jeans.

Axel twitched, and on reflex, rolled them over so that he was on top. Unfortunately, being on top of the clock tower, such a motion pushed them over the edge, falling towards the ground.

"Shit," Roxas muttered, summoning a portal, and within seconds they landed safely on Axel's bed. "Way to ruin the moment," Roxas said dryly from his place beneath Axel.

Axel rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "What can I say, I just like being on top."

Roxas growled. "I'll tie you to the bed if I have to dammit! I get _one_ day out of the year to be on top, and I want to enjoy it!" Axel snickered.

"Is that a promise?"

"Oh it is." Roxas said, switching their positions, "and I always make good on my promises."

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEEPDAMMIT.

-------((what a place to cut))----

Roxas groaned as he looked over at Axel's beeping alarm. _Son of a bitch…_Roxas thought darkly, rolling over to snuggle further into Axel's chest. _I _definitely_ drank too much on New Years' Eve…_ His dream came back to him slowly, and his eyes widened.

"Axel?" Roxas whispered groggily into his chest.

"Mmmmrf?" Axel said incoherently.

"How many months are there in a year?"

"Twelve dumbass. Yesterday was December, so now it's _January…_Do you need a kindergarten lesson?"

Roxas chuckled. "No. I just had the craziest dream…"

As Roxas told the dream to Axel, Axel started to snicker. "Oh man, Rox, _Tresune?_ I think you're subconscious is trying to tell you something."

Roxas pinked, and cuddled further into Axel's chest. "Maybe I could be on top once in a while…?"

Axel laughed and cuddled Roxas closer. "That, or you have a new clock tower fetish. So Roxy," Axel murmured into Roxas' hair, "would you like to practice your technique now, or later?"

Roxas smiled and looked up. "Maybe later," he said. "My dreams are wearing me out."

----------

Oh that was fun. And I have time for a What If! YAY!

R AND R MY DARLINGS!

freaky-hanyou


End file.
